Personal video capture is making exciting advances as the size of cameras shrinks, the cost of electronic recording comes within reach of the average consumer, and the ease of digitally archiving and sharing video improves.
Enthusiasts in a variety of endeavors ranging from car and bike racing to skydiving, paintball, skiing and snowboarding can now capture their experiences on video. However, video captured from today's “helmet cameras” and other personal video capture systems is incomplete.
In one arrangement, for example, a camera is mounted on a helmet in a forward orientation, recording only what the user looks at. However, this video stream may not and frequently does not provide the best information about the surroundings, actions, and movements of the user.
The industry is in need of a multidirectional video capture assembly, and for corresponding apparatus for deploying such an assembly, organizing captured footage, and integrating additional useful features.